


[英熊] Day N

by Anonymous



Category: fefe0826
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: #30-day challenge#清水隨寫
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	[英熊] Day N

**Author's Note:**

> 不想破壞發文順序就直接在原有的文章添料了。
> 
> [紀錄] 2019, 8, 4  
人生的第一個文  
忍住刪刪改改  
想想以前真是認真考據  
不知道怎麼著，現在怎全變成瞎說

「1」 初印象

有一次在vlive的時候，金英助記得他和煥雄、抒澔、建熙聊起彼此初印象的事。

輪到他說起對煥雄的初印象時，他有點靦腆、偷偷看著身旁的煥雄，他的雄尼似乎也正有點緊張地低下頭，假裝看著vlive上的評論。  
他們似乎都知道接下來的可能對話⋯

「事實上，身高⋯」

大家頓時笑成一團。

煥雄也突然站了起來，笑著大喊。  
「等一下！等一下！我有點激動了⋯」 然後歪了歪頭，皺著眉頭開始按摩起自己的脖子。

金英助看著他可愛的雄尼，突然覺得有點愧疚，手一伸環住了煥雄，趕緊把他拉近身旁對他低語  
「很可愛...」

煥雄笑著回頭握住金英助的手  
「Ok！ok！沒關係⋯沒關係⋯」然後又低頭看起了評論。

最後建熙、抒澔又歡樂地說了好多話，但金英助只想好好抱一抱他的雄尼，跟他一次又一次的說⋯  
「這樣，就很好⋯  
希望你永遠都小小隻的⋯」

想要就可以隨時抱著。

-  
「2」 入坑契機

金英助看著眼前倒在沙發睡去的身影，忍俊不禁地笑了，隨手拉過一件外套。

「雄尼啊⋯⋯ 在這邊睡著了可不行啊⋯⋯」  
金英助將手上的外套，輕輕地覆在煥雄隨著呼吸平緩起伏的背上。

煥雄似乎累壞了，一點也沒有清醒過來的跡象。

金英助看著煥雄的背影，若有所思。

才過了半年，好像是昨天才發生的事。

Valkyrie初舞台的時候，金英助的站位就在呂煥雄的左後方。在音樂還沒開始之前，他看著煥雄低下的頭，金英助知道煥雄已經閉上了雙眼，準備進入他精心設計好的氛圍與情緒。

一開始的電吉他聲音很燃。  
那個時候，金英助有點羨慕站在煥雄面前的觀眾。  
無疑地，觀眾可以看見在第一個音符落下時，煥雄是怎麼睜開雙眼的。

雖然在之後的預錄中，他也能好好地觀賞他的可愛雄尼，但那跟看現場果然還是差太多了。

站在煥雄的身後的金英助，只能夠用想像的，煥雄微微側著頭，隨著音樂律動，一次又一次繃緊的下顎、脖頸、胸口、腰、一直延伸到腳底，那好看的弧度⋯

他希望那開場低鳴的吉他聲音，  
可以一直無限地循環⋯

很性感。

金英助記得煥雄在某次採訪中曾說過  
「初舞台的時候，我不是一個人嗎？自己站在最前面，很緊張，一直喘著粗氣⋯」

金英助看著熟睡的煥雄，蹲了下來。  
「要是那時候哥是站在你旁邊就好了⋯」 金英助摸了摸煥雄額頭上垂下來的金色髮絲。

「而且⋯很緊張還跳得那麼性感是怎麼回事？」  
金英助一邊說著一邊輕輕地，在煥雄可愛的腦袋瓜後印上一個吻。

-  
「3」 最喜歡的一套造型

「哥，你來幫我看穿哪件比較好看。」

「雄尼穿什麼都好看。」

呂煥雄立刻擺出了一個大大的白眼。

「認真的啦⋯⋯」呂煥雄拿著兩件襯衫在身上比劃著。  
「哥一向很會穿衣服，幫我看一下哪件比較適合今天穿？」

一件是有渲染大理石花紋的紫羅蘭色襯衫，另一件是米黃跟淺藍撞色的襯衫。

性感？可愛？太大反差了吧?

「這兩件風格也差太多了吧？」金英助拿過那件撞色的襯衫  
「⋯但我比較喜歡雄尼穿這件淺藍的，可愛可愛。」

「那⋯⋯我不要穿那件。」呂煥雄馬上笑得像個小孩一樣。

英助伸手捏了捏煥雄的臉頰，把襯衫套在雄尼頭上作弄他。

「哥！」  
「不是說要聽我的嗎？」

「我也想要嘗試一下成熟的風格，不要太小孩的⋯」呂煥雄嘟著嘴說。

「那種留在舞台上當反轉魅力感覺不是更好？」

煥雄又拿起那兩件襯衫仔細比劃，好像真的很認真在思考。

「哥想穿怎樣？想跟哥風格搭配。」

「我嗎？」

金英助想了想  
「雄尼就穿那件可愛撞色的吧，哥會配合你的。」

「⋯⋯不要。」

當金英助搭好一襲黑色長版寬褲跟黑色上衣，他還特地挑了一條好看的金屬飾帶掛在腰上。

突然有個淺藍色的小小身影，從門口晃悠過去。

「是為了哥才穿的。」  
一個小小的聲音嘟囔著，從門外傳來。

-  
「4」 最喜歡的部位

手指的細節？

「⋯煥雄啊！煥雄啊！你來一下！」  
練習室的門甫一打開就傳出抒澔的聲音。

抒澔正在練習twilight曲中有一段c位自由發揮的舞蹈表演，但對於手要怎麼擺放，他還不是很確定。

「煥雄啊！」抒澔快步走到走廊上，立刻看見英助哥手搭在煥雄的肩膀上迎面走來。

「怎麼了？」煥雄瞪大了眼問。

「我有個動作你來幫我看一下。」

說著，英助跟煥雄跟在抒澔的身後走進練習室。

「⋯붉은 태양이 어둠에 가려⋯」  
抒澔一邊清唱，一邊跳起他剛剛想好的動作。

「怎麼樣？我覺得好像還不錯？」 抒澔笑著轉過去看著煥雄，期待著他的回答。

畢竟，抒澔每次站在煥雄身後看他做dance cover還是freestyle dance的時候，常忍不住模仿著做動作。  
時間久了，好像學到了不少煥雄跳舞的小細節。

「不錯啊，哥。」煥雄模仿著剛剛抒澔的動作跳了一下。

⋯同樣的動作不同人跳，氣氛上，果然還是有一些不相似的地方。  
英助坐在練習室後方的小桌子上不禁心想。

抒澔的感覺比較收斂。  
煥雄的⋯

恩⋯看似強烈的力度中，又會點綴著柔和的細節⋯

每次看都覺得很神奇。  
好像輕輕鬆鬆控制著每一寸身體，連臉上的表情都是精心設計過的。

「你剛剛那動作是什麼？」抒澔打住煥雄的動作。

「剛剛？」

「手的那個。」

「⋯這個嗎？」煥雄將手放在自己的眼前，快速做了令人眼花撩亂的動作。

真的，每次看都覺得神奇。  
金英助心中忍不住驚嘆。

「對對，我要參考一下這個。」抒澔瞇起了眼，笑著模仿起煥雄的動作。  
「我做起來，帥氣很多。」

煥雄仰頭大笑。回頭看向英助說  
「Ravn哥，你看抒澔哥覺得他自己帥氣很多。」

英助只是微笑看著那笑得十分燦爛的雄尼。

因為你是帥氣中帶著點不一樣的。

-  
「5」 最喜歡的髮型

英助將下巴抵在煥雄的肩膀上，像平常一樣，從後方環抱住正在練習的煥雄。

「嗯？我們雄尼，好像瘦了？」  
英助摸了摸煥雄的小腹。

「那時候在米蘭長出的肉，好像沒了？」  
在休息室內，金英助看著眼前的鏡子，雄尼在他懷裡顯得有點纖細。

「頭髮好像也長了⋯」 英助埋頭嗅了嗅。  
有著他習慣的香水氣味，混著從煥雄身上傳來的淡淡味道。

原本英助打算來跟煥雄說，輪到他去做造型了，但看見煥雄對著鏡子反覆確認表演動作的樣子⋯  
就有點忘記原本該做的事了。

「哥！」  
煥雄把那雙上下其手的手一把撥開。

「才沒有變瘦，而且也還沒有達成預定的目標。」  
但煥雄卻忘了把纏在他身上的英助哥給一併拔除⋯

所以很快的，臉頰、脖子、胸口和腰側又再度淪陷在金英助的手掌裡。  
「果然瘦了一點就缺乏軟呼呼的手感了。」

「⋯Ravn哥是在說些什麼啊？」  
煥雄臉一紅，有些沒好氣的說，從英助的環抱中掙脫出來。

「輪到你做造型了。」英助露出他的招牌撒嬌笑容。

「⋯順便檢查我們雄尼剛剛有沒有好好吃飯。」

煥雄一聽，立刻逃到休息室的另一側，在剪髮椅上坐了下來。  
也不知道有沒有聽見英助最後的那幾句嘀咕。

造型師從一旁拿起電捲棒，金英助眼前彷彿已經看見幾天前也曾出現過的捲髮造型。

煥雄的臉，無論是把瀏海梳上去、還是放下來都很合適。  
⋯淺色的、還是深色的髮色也都合適。

甚至有時比較有造型的燙捲髮型也⋯

都好看。

「Ravn哥」  
煥雄瞇著一只眼看著化妝鏡裡的英助。

「嗯？」  
「你是不是在偷看？」煥雄噘起嘴說。

「嗯。」金英助這是承認了。

「...趕快走開啦，好奇怪的感覺。」 煥雄一邊笑著一邊用手擋在面前，輕輕按了按臉頰兩側。

英助知道那是煥雄試圖緩和激動時的習慣動作。

雖然明知道他難為情，金英助還是想這麼做。

-  
「6」 想826次的

原本以為跳舞跳得很好的孩子，  
會專注在跳舞而已。

但聽了煥雄唱歌後。  
很多特別的地方，當時他無法精確地形容那是怎樣的一種感受。  
...少年？一種無憂無慮的...?，總之，  
滿好的。

而且不可否認的，那嗓音跟金英助的可以形成很好的對比，這大概也是為什麼他們總是一前一後的搭配著。

所以當英助聽到那一聲慘叫的時候，他很快地就認出那是煥雄的聲音。  
原本坐在另一側帳棚下補妝的他，也忍不住轉頭去看怎麼回事。

這一轉頭，正好看見抒澔坐在煥雄的腿上，而煥雄掛在舞臺邊，被迫做著仰臥起坐，而建學一手偶爾會好心地撐著煥雄的背部。  
一旁建熙坐在台上，跟站在舞台邊的東柱，正不約而同地拍打攻擊著煥雄的腹部。

又在集體欺負人了，金英助嘆了口氣。

金英助聽不清楚他們在說些什麼，只聽見零星傳來的笑聲。

「玩得還真開心。」

弟弟們和樂融融的打鬧氣氛，似乎也感染了金英助。

等等。  
隱隱約約，還是有一些不同的情緒夾雜其中。

當抒澔跟建學在待機室打鬧的時候，或是東柱往建學身上撒野的時候，英助總覺得滑稽有趣。

但如果看到建學還是建熙作弄煥雄的時候，英助有時會想把煥雄拖到身邊，替他擋一擋。

總是待在哥的身邊不好嗎？哥會保護你。

金英助看著煥雄終於脫離魔掌，掙扎地爬到舞臺邊躺下，氣喘吁吁的。

這時抒澔和建學把目標轉向建熙，金英助看到原本躺在地上休息的煥雄，竟然立刻又坐起身，也想加入戰局。  
一副精力過度旺盛的樣子。

還是煥雄很喜歡這樣？金英助不禁這麼想。  
像煥雄這麼喜歡跳舞的孩子，或許根本靜不下來。

直到那些混亂終於結束之後，東柱走進化妝師的帳棚下，想避一避刺眼的陽光，這幾天他的眼睛總有點刺痛。

「Xion」 金英助叫住東柱。  
「晚上你可以去跟建學睡一間嗎？他的鼾聲讓我昨晚睡不大好。」

「但是⋯煥雄哥睡覺也會翻來覆去的。」東柱貼心提醒英助，他擔心哥哥就算換了房也睡不好。

「沒關係。」

像抱著玩偶一樣，  
讓他動彈不得就可以了。

-  
「7」最甜的、「8」最鹽的

當煥雄察覺到被影子籠罩的時候，溫暖的手早已環上了他的腰際。

「雄尼怎麼還沒睡？」  
金英助埋在煥雄的耳際嗅了嗅，髮梢還有一些濕潤。  
氣味是金英助特別喜歡的那款香精。

煥雄用手掩了掩手機，快速地切到另一個螢幕，但依然沒有逃過英助的眼睛。  
「我在想...要上傳什麼照片到SNS，給月亮們...」煥雄漫不經心地滑過一張又一張的照片，手機裡都是成員們的照片...笑得很開心的、正在進食的、很帥氣的、還有一堆可以稱為黑歷史的... 有時混著幾張自拍照。

「這張不錯。」  
金英助伸手滑到一張他和煥雄在幕後的自拍照。

煥雄看著那張相片不禁有點害羞，那是他們在拍攝雜誌的時候，在幕後有點打鬧地自拍著玩的。那個時候為了拍照的概念，自己臉上腮紅的妝有點太誇張了。  
其中幾張自拍都拍糊了，那都是因為自己不得不拿著手機，英助哥便趁人之危咬住自己的耳朵...

金英助發現煥雄又在盯著螢幕放空了，好像在思索著什麼，這孩子最近在宿舍的時候話似乎變少了，總是心事重重的樣子。

「...雄尼有什麼煩惱，也可以跟哥說。」  
雖然金英助總覺得，依照煥雄的個性，應該是不會輕易開口的。

練舞的時候，煥雄總是需要一定程度的隔絕才能專心，那個時候，他對周遭事物幾乎毫無反應了，但...大概就是因為是這樣的狀態，才能每次都做到那種令人望塵莫及的程度吧？  
就算遇到瓶頸，似乎也很少聽到煥雄發牢騷、或者說自己沒有自信的話。相反地，到最後，每次所展現出來的成果，煥雄總是盡可能地做到完美，...可以說是一個不需要別人擔心的孩子。

「我其實...是在設計後天舞台上的即興，不過已經有一些想法了。」煥雄肯定地說。

金英助眼神一亮，「哥可以先偷看嗎？」

「明天練習就可以看到了噢。」煥雄露出故作神秘的微笑，講到跳舞這孩子眼神就變得炯炯有神。

金英助心想，所以剛剛煥雄在看的其實是自己練習的側拍嗎？  
「感覺得出來雄尼很滿意。」金英助握了握煥雄的手，又拍了拍他的膝蓋，他是真的很喜歡看見煥雄講起作品時那種神采奕奕的樣子。

煥雄看著英助哥，抿了抿嘴，他歪著頭悄悄地滑進了金英助的懷裡。就像以前在宿舍那樣，真的很累的時候，就躺在英助哥的腿上，百無聊賴地逗弄著玩偶，什麼都不去考慮。

「我不知道。」煥雄回答。  
煥雄覺得自己有點患得患失的，前一刻他可能覺得還不錯的設計，很快地他又覺得那根本糟糕的一敗塗地，為此他的確糾結不已。

金英助彷彿感到煥雄的動搖，這大概才是雄尼睡不著的真正緣故吧？

「今天可以去哥那邊睡嗎？」煥雄抓過沙發上的Ryan玩偶，有一搭沒一搭地玩著 「東柱在我床上睡了，我不想吵醒他。」

「...只是睡覺嗎？」金英助輕輕捏著煥雄的耳垂。  
「嗯...。」煥雄欲言又止，他不擅長對英助哥表達感情，他更不擅長紓解內心的忐忑。或許只要時間過去了，一切都會好的，除了更加努力之外，煥雄也想不到其他能做的。他或許因此動搖了，但同時他也知道自己沒有太多時間可以猶豫不決...  
僅此一晚，允許自己依賴著英助哥吧...煥雄閉上眼睛。

「別就這樣睡著了...」戳了戳煥雄柔軟的臉頰，金英助把他從沙發上提起來。

他們兩人的手不知道從什麼時候便緊握在一起，就像以前那樣。

-  
「9」反差、「10」想擁有

呂煥雄坐在鏡前，臉埋在雙膝裡，練完最後一次舞，他就一直保持著這樣的動作，汗水貼在身上濕冷得難受；額前、頸側，隱痛緩緩升起。即便知道可能會生病的，但心中卻泛起了一股悵然若失的感覺，總是有什麼困住了他...

身後傳來，是門上鎖的聲音。

腳步聲走到呂煥雄的身後，從後方、溫暖輕輕將他納入懷裡，金英助自他濕潤的髮梢開始，落下著了魔的語調輕輕低語著，一路蔓延到呂煥雄的耳邊。

「我們雄尼啊....明天還有工作，繼續坐在這裡會生病的...」

從練習室的鏡子裡可以看見呂煥雄的手抵在額前、遮著臉微微顫抖著。

在那些令人興奮的舞台之後，明明過了美好的一個晚上，但回到獨自一人的時候，那些壓抑在深淵中的情緒卻由不得呂煥雄，吞噬著一切；彷彿唯獨那些表現極差的部分，在一日將盡之時，如同陰影般籠罩。  
日記上，想要寫下的，到最後卻是一言難盡。

「不會生病的。」呂煥雄露出笑容，臉頰鼓起的樣子有點故作可愛的樣子。  
說罷，彷彿花了很大的力氣，呂煥雄呼了口氣，像是下定決心握緊小小的拳頭、打算站起身。

但金英助反而收緊了懷抱，不讓他走。  
「...嗯...讓哥抱著你一會兒吧？」語氣聽起來像是撒嬌，但，或許那更像是安慰。

「唔...哥」喉裡有些酸楚哽著，呂煥雄回頭看著身後的金英助，他藏在瀏海下的眼睛好像閉著，呂煥雄不由得伸手去拂開那好看的深色頭髮。

金英助仰起頭，笑容十分溫柔，回應著無聲的言語，在他們之間傳遞著。

明明兩人之間有著年齡差距呢，但雄尼卻老是這樣，該說這是成熟細膩的小心思呢？還是總是忘了替自己著想呢？  
金英助多麼希望他能多依賴成員一點；雖說像傻子一樣拼命的雄尼...

好像，有那麼一點著迷。

-  
「11」現印象

  
  
  
  
tbc. or maybe not.


End file.
